Jealousy
by Talking Frenchfries
Summary: Prompt: Then Louis is the jealous one while Harry is calming him. Larry Stylinson fluff


**Prompt: Ohh. Sorry. Can we just like exchange it, instead of Ziall, Larry. Then Louis is the jealous one while Harry is calming him. Yeah. I hope I'm not demanding or something:)))**

**Not at all sweetheart! 3 This is a college AU just so you all know :) Um yeah I hope you like this! Please lemme know you how feel about it cause you prompted it :)**

* * *

Louis glared at his computer screen, he was snuggled in a nest of blankets, used kleenex surrounding him, and three empty mugs sat on his bedside table. He sniffed as he looked at the newly added pictures on facebook.

He had been sick for the past two days, and one of his friends had their birthday party last night, so obviously he had been unable to attend, but that didn't mean he wanted to dictate the actions of his boyfriend. Harry really wanted to go, their mutual friend Niall would be making an appearance, and neither had seen him since he had spent the last semester studying abroad in France.

So Louis had stayed at their apartment resting and watching a Twilight Zone marathon, while Harry had partied it up with their mates. By looking at the pictures on his computer though, he started to rethink his decision from last night.

He never wanted to be the boyfriend that was overly jealous or annoyingly controlling with what they allowed their partner to do or who they could hang out with, but when you have a boyfriend that is as attractive as Harry, he couldn't help but get jealous sometimes. He was never worried that Harry would cheat on him, it just wasn't a realistic concern, but he did get worried when people thought they had a chance with the curly haired lad.

Because hello, Harry's his boyfriend, and his super fit boyfriend at that, and he understands that who wouldn't want to ogle Harry and his fine ass or chest or unnaturally perfectly curly hair, but they needed to know where the line was drawn. Harry was his, and he was Harry's. It was really quite simple.

But people liked to do more than just stare appreciatively at his boyfriend, they liked to touch him, or flirt with him, or god forbid actually proposition him! And that did not sit well with Louis.

The current picture on his computer displayed Harry laughing as he slung his arm around Niall who had his arm placed around the other's waist. That wasn't the issue. It was the girl curled into Harry's side that bothered him. Her manicured hand was splayed on Harry's toned chest and her head was tilted up to look adoringly at the dimple that had indented into his cheek. She was beautiful, Louis couldn't deny that. She had shoulder length black hair, bright red lipstick and dark eye makeup; a silver nose ring could be seen, as well as a diamond dermal next to her left eye. Her black t-shirt showed off her sleeve of tattoos and two could even be seen where her heels revealed the top of her feet.

Louis had a beanie covering his hair because of the bird's nest disaster it had turned into, his glasses covered his face, nose red from all the nose blowing he had done the past few days, cheeks splotchy from his fever, and he was dressed in Harry's "Love is Equal" shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He was a mess. Louis was a confident boy but, he didn't think that his current appearance could compete with the girl in the photo.

Louis was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Harry returning to their flat like he always did after his Friday afternoon class. He quietly dropped his messenger bag on the couch as he removed his hoodie and placed it over the back of one of their chairs. The younger boy slowly padded into the bedroom and leaned against the door jam watching his boyfriend.

"Feeling better love?" He asked, chuckling quietly as Louis head snapped up in surprise.

Louis shrugged, "A bit, no more fever and only the occasional sneeze, but I'm still knackered."

Harry walked over to the bed and sat next to his boyfriend, placing an arm around the older boy's waist and resting his head on the shoulder closest. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw what was on the screen of Louis' computer. A photo of last night, specifically one of him, Niall, and Ruby - a girl he had met last night and really hit it off with.

"What's wrong?"

Louis turned his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're glaring at the computer screen. Why?"

The older boy sighed and closed his eyes, "You know I don't really get that jealous but it's just that I look like a mess and I think I might kind of smell a bit, and she's just beautiful and, yeah."

"Wait you're jealous of Ruby?" Harry asked confusedly.

"I guess. Like it started as me just being a bit pissy at her for being so cuddly with you but then I looked at how attractive she is and you look like you're having a blast and I look like, well shit."  
Louis heard Harry giggle softly next to him and turned to glare at the boy when he felt a kiss placed on his forehead and hand cupping his cheek.

"Lou, you're beautiful. I don't care if you're sick, you take care of me when I get sick and that's a hell of a lot more often then you, and I look like a right mess when I'm ill but you just continue to love and care for me and just be the perfect boyfriend. I don't care if your hair is messy, or that your nose is red or that you haven't showered in a day and you smell kind of sweaty, you're Louis. And that makes all of those things beautiful to me. Also I think you're rather hot with your glasses on." Louis pressed his face against Harry's hand and felt a smile break out on his face.

"I love you Hazza."

"And I love you Boo Bear. Don't worry about other people, and especially don't worry about Ruby! She's gay, and she has a girlfriend that she might be as in love with as I'm in love with you. We thought maybe we could all have dinner one night soon, so you can safely remove her from the threat list."

Louis felt a warm blush creep up his neck to his cheeks and attempted to hide his face in Harry's neck, but his glasses would not allow it.

"Babe, I know you trust me, I trust you too. And I know how easy it is to get jealous when people flirt, I mean I want to constantly rip girl's heads off when they flirt with you, but we have to remember that we love each other, and I would never, ever hurt you."

"Same. I would never hurt you." Louis said determinedly as he stared into Harry's bright green eyes. "Let's agree to talk to each other when we ever get jealous, so we don't end up yelling at each other, or putting ourselves down, sound good?"

Harry nodded happily and placed multiple kisses on each of Louis' cheeks, "Wanna cuddle and watch "Love Actually"?"

Louis smiled, "That sounds absolutely brilliant. I love you so much."

"And I love you, and only you." Harry said laying his head on his boyfriend's chest as Louis used the remote to find the movie on their DVR.

Louis kissed the top of Harry's head as the movie started and intertwined their fingers as Harry entangled their legs. He sighed happily and smiled down at his love.

**And I guess I kinda created a mary sue XD oh lordy I need to stop, cause the girl is kinda my ideal gf I guess because I figured there are far too few modified lesbians in 1D fics… and that's my only excuse but in reality I think it was subconsciously that I really wanna be bffs with the boys. So yeah sorry about that :( Also all too often in fics I feel girls are not looked at in a positive light, and they are the overly tanned, bleached, and un-intelligent girls, and I wanted to rep some other females :)**


End file.
